


Rouge

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, woundfic? Is that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: When a usually-indestructible princess gets wounded in a fight, another is there and takes care of her.





	

Camilla's memory from the previous battle was hazy and filled with gaps.

The eldest Nohrian princess remembered very clearly that she'd mowed down a fair portion of the enemy infantry atop Marzia's back. Though this was hardly unique to this skirmish.

She remembered switching between her trusty axe, Beleza, and a handy Ragnarok tome as the enemy sent in more and more heavily armored knights. She knew she'd left many a blazing, crimson trail on the fields, surrounding their foes with her fiery might.

That same vivid red color, however, had been the one that saved her when Marzia's wings were wounded and she was overwhelmed while aiding her trusted Wyvern partner. It was distinctly not her magic, that much she knew, but what was it? 

Camilla opened her lilac eyes halfway, finding it difficult to focus her sight, which she found to be obnoxiously blurry. The pounding in her head caused her to take a hand to her forehead and grunt.

"Ah, you're awake!" A raspy, strained voice exclaimed, as a hand came to touch and caress the wounded princess' right cheek. "I'm so glad your wounds weren't more serious... they looked pretty rough back there."

"Hinoka?" she asked, though she did not need the other woman to confirm it, as she really only wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream. Camilla weakly nuzzled the calloused hand that cupped her cheek and managed a smile. 

"I'm here, and you have no need to worry. I was assured by both Sakura and your sister that your wounds will heal just fine!" Hinoka said, nodding at the other woman and then adjusting a few locks of her purple hair, so that they wouldn't fully obstruct her left eye.

Camilla forced a giggle, though in her weakened state, she suspected it sounded closer to a wounded kitten's mewl. "I'm very happy to have such a dutiful, adorable guardian watching over me as I recover, you know? Thank you, dear."

Hinoka could feel the red on her cheeks rise, but she powered through it. "You don't have to thank me, Camilla." 

"Oh but I do, my sweet. I do so enjoy this color on you... it's warm, kind, and even soothing, if it's in the right context," Camilla whispered, curling her lips into a smile as her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness that invaded their room through the window.

Hinoka questioned herself as to why she'd gotten into a relationship with someone who could woo her even while healing from severe injuries to the head. "I'm not quite that fond of it. It was hard seeing you there... enemies swarming you and the red covering your face."

Camilla raised her hand from under the covers to grab and hold the Hoshidan princess'. "I'm really not used to this... being overwhelmed in battle, I mean."

"I know!" Hinoka barked, looking at Camilla in the eyes and scowling. "Everyone was surprised by it, too! Xander asked if we'd gotten you confused with someone else. Leo and Corrin both underestimated your injuries when they heard of them, and Elise, well... she didn't seem to be able to grasp that you were downed, until I assured her that her help was needed."

Camilla's lips pursed, though she quickly snapped out of her funk to question Hinoka further. "What of Beruka and Selena? I may be mistaken, but I think they were by my side when it happened. Oh, and is Marzia alright? Her wing was damaged by an arrow..."

Hinoka gave her lover a small smile and nodded. "Your retainers are okay. Worried, but unharmed. Both of them blame themselves for not getting to you on time, but I assured them there was nothing they could have done. Your Wyvern is alright, also. Corrin had their best healers on her case, and it seems she'll take flight again soon."

Camilla breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring the shooting pain that she felt throb in her head. "Oh, I'm going to have to embrace everyone a lot when I'm better."

Hinoka snorted. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you're not gonna enjoy that prospect in particular."

Camilla gave the comment no answer, though she seemed lost to her thoughts for a solid few seconds. "I don't know how I managed to let my guard down like that. I mean, I'm tempted to tease you by saying your beauty distracted me, Hinoka, but that wouldn't be the truth."

"It would also make me want to scream, if I had been the reason for your injuries..." Hinoka grumbled, before inching closer to give Camilla a peck on the lips. "You've been strong for so long, and always looking out for others instead of yourself..." 

"Now, darling... why would you go on to describe yourself like that?" Camilla quipped, winking at the other princess.

"And how, really, do I get you to stop flirting with me while you're still recovering?" Hinoka asked, feeling the heat swell in her face once again.

Camilla tried her best to sit up on the bed, but Hinoka hurriedly urged to get her to lay down again. "I suppose we could try a kiss?"

Hinoka sighed, shaking her head, before complying. She held both of Camilla's cheeks as their lips met, caressing both sides of her girlfriend's face with her thumbs.

The Nohrian princess' fingers found their way to her lover's short hair, red like the roses she'd always admired. The color that made her swoon and protected her, she knew now without any doubts who it was that saved her, that day.


End file.
